1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly capable of being moved by a vacuum-suction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automated assembly process, an electrical connector assembly can be accurately and rapidly assembled to a predetermined position on a circuit board by means of a vacuum-suction device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electrical connector assembly that is capable of being moved by a vacuum-suction device (not shown), and that includes an electrical connector 3, a plate member 4, and an anchoring device 5.
The anchoring device 5 includes a mounting frame 51, a top cover 52 connected pivotally to a first side of the mounting frame 51 and having a central opening 520, and an L-shaped anchoring rod 53 having a coupling rod portion 531 that is mounted pivotally on a second side of the mounting frame 51 opposite to the first side, and an anchoring rod portion 532 connected to the coupling rod portion 531 and operable so as to engage detachably a third side of the mounting frame 51. The top cover 52 has an engaging tongue 521 that is pressed by a bent central section 5311 of the coupling rod portion 531 of the anchoring rod 53 when the anchoring rod portion 532 of the anchoring rod 53 engages the third side of the mounting frame 51.
The electrical connector 3 includes an insulating housing 30 mounted in the mounting frame 51 and confining a receiving space 33 that is defined by a surrounding wall 32, and a bottom wall 31 connected to a lower end of the surrounding wall 32 and formed with a plurality of through holes, and a plurality of conductive terminals 34 mounted respectively in the through holes in the bottom wall 31 of the insulating housing 30. Each conductive terminal 34 has a contacting and extending outwardly of a corresponding one of the through holes into the receiving space 33. The surrounding wall 32 of the insulating housing 30 has an inner surface formed with a plurality of positioning grooves 311, 312.
The plate member 4 is disposed within the receiving space 33 in the insulating housing 30, and can be sucked by a vacuum-suction nozzle of the vacuum suction device. The top cover 52 of the anchoring device 5 abuts against the plate member 4 when the anchoring rod portion 532 of the anchoring rod 53 engages the third side of the mounting frame 51. The plate member 4 has a plate body 40, and a plurality of positioning extensions 41, 42 extending outwardly from a periphery of the plate body 40 and engaged respectively in the positioning grooves 311, 312 in the insulating housing 30 such that the plate member 4 is positioned relative to the insulating housing 30. However, the insulating housing 30 is made at relatively high costs.